The Caged One
by terrawolf
Summary: Who is Obito? Who is Madara? Aren't they both supposed to be dead? How are they connected? Answers lie within. No couples that I know of. Edited: December 7, 2007.


**Hello, hello, here's a story for you to enjoy and love so dearly. Okay, I think it is time for me to go to bed. I will pretty soon. But anyway this is my first time doing a first person point of view fanfic. First person point of views are always harder for me to pull off because I don't like knowing stuff but not being able to express that in the story. So if you find anything that sounds like how would the narrator know this, I'm vowing the rule of creative licensing. If I slipped into 3rd person, sorry, I like to do 3rd person unconsciously. Well anyway, enough of my chitorchatter, I hope you enjoy the story. **

**Last Call: Naruto isn't mine.**

**Edited: December 7, 2007: Fixed some grammar boo-boos. Edited a little. (Too all that have Reviewed thank you.)**

--------

I can feel the pain. Everything is black but I can the see the pain. I tell the girl that I love that I love her and then I say goodbye. I can feel the earth caving in. I have to summon my last strength. I have to tell them to get out of here. I sense them leaving me. I can tell from Rin's voice that she doesn't want to leave me but Kakashi tells her that they had to go. They leave me. I feel the earth come and close in and crush the rest of my body. I pass out from the pain.

When I come to, I realize that some of the pressure has come off. I still can't see anything. My remaining eye has been far to damage to see anything. I hear a voice near me.

"Greetings, you are near death but I can save you if you want me to," the silky, quiet low voice said to me.

I am prepared to die but there is a little part of me that wants to live. This part of me overwhelms the other parts of me and I croak out a feeble yes. The next thing I know, there is an overwhelming surge of new pain. When the pain subsides, I realize that the pain that had been with me before.

The quiet voice out of the blue said to me, "You can open your eyes, my grandson."

I want to question him, what did he mean? Grandson? Eyes? I only have one eye now. No amount of healing can replace a gauged out eye. But I listen to him and I open one eye and then I realize that I have two eyes. What? What is this? How can this be?

"You're probably wondering why you have 2 eyes, when one of your eyes has been gauged out. Well, to explain that is this not the real world, we are inside of your mind. You are a spirit. I have taken control of your body and am slowly healing it."

"What do you mean control? This is my body, I am the only one that should be able to control my body. Leave my body."

"But Obito, if I do that you'll die. And you don't want that, I can feel it. You want to see your friends again. You want to see your mom and your dad again. You want to go to them and say its going to be alright, that you didn't die. That you made it out. That you were brave. That you obtained the Sharingan, your proud clan's jutsu. Oh how proud your parents will be when you say this. You made the Uchihas' proud. You are part of them now. This is why you want to live. You have so much to accomplish yet," the voice seems to come out of nowhere.

"You're right, about all those things but if it means I am not in control of my body. It's not worth it. I would rather die then to have my body use for bad."

"Fine, be that way, I would rather not have done this but you leave me no choice," the owner of the voice said finally coming out where I can see him. I look at him and am shocked when I see his eyes. They are like my family's sharingan but looks slightly different. I don't care though, I must get rid of him to be control of my body. I race towards ready to attack but I find that my way is barred. I look around and realize that I am in a cage.

"Who are you?" I ask trying to rebel against what happen to me.

"Obito, Obito, Obito, my dear, dear descendent. Did you not read your ancestry? Do you not realize that Sharingan has a more powerful level then what most Uchihas obtain in their life? There has only been one so far to obtain this level and that is Uchiha Madara. I am Uchiha Madara."

"You can't be Uchiha Madara, he died ages ago in the battle against the Shodaime."

"Are you sure? Because I am standing right here in front of you. To you, the truth, my unwilling companion, my body did die that day but my spirit did not. I have wondering around as spirit looking for the right body to take over. Your's so closely related to my past one was the perfect vessel to be my own. Sure, it is in need of fixing but what new home doesn't. Now stay there and be a good boy, if you are, I might let you have some freedom some day," he said before leaving me alone to ponder my thoughts.

------------------------

It had been many years, since I last been out of my cage. I wonder some days what had happen to Kakashi, Rin, and our sensei. I wondered if they were still alive. I wondered if Rin had moved on and found another boy to love. I wondered if Kakashi had found another to annoy with his coolness. I wonder if Sensei had finally asked that pretty red hair girl that he 'secretly' had a crush on out. He had tried to keep it a secret that he liked her, but as his students, we knew better. I was wondering about this when Madara came strolling in. I hadn't seen him in a couple years. He looked at me and grinned his malicious grin.

"I have a job for you, my dear Obito. But remember one thing, I still can control you so behave yourself and be a good boy. One of my men knows of this arrangement, you will follow him and when time comes you will be assigned a new member of my group to follow. You have been a good boy," Madara replied coolly.

"Why? What makes you think I won't just take over and try to leave you?"

"Well, you have no where else to go. Your friends, they are all gone, dead if you must know. Your clan, the precious Uchihas, has been slaughtered by one of their own. Besides all of that if you try something, I'll just regain control and you'll never see the light of day again. Try to understand that," Madara said smiling. "Now, your name is Tobi…"

I listen to him praddle off about the some of the key information that I should know. How can someone be half plant? I don't know. I don't really care. The information he gave me made my mind wonder, my friends, my family, all dead. But how can that be. Kakashi and Rin, they were strong, stronger then me. Nothing short of a god-like demon could stop them. And Sensei, nothing in the world could defeat him much less kill him. And what had made one of my own family members annihilate most of their own clan?

"Tobi are you listening?" a new voice said to me. I look up and see blurrily a man like what Madara had described. This must be Zetsu.

"Yes I hear you, loud and clear."

"Good, now come. You have some stuff to do for us," he said walking out of the door. I follow him faithfully. I don't want to mess this freedom up. I walk past a mirror and saw for the first time my face. I realize why it feels odd looking out. I see that I have only one eye hole in an orange swirled mask. Madara must not have been able to heal all of me like he had hoped back then. Like I had said before, no amount of any healing jutsus can replace an eye that had been taken away and given to someone else.

Zetsu walks down the hall and we stop at a room briefly. He looks at me, "That is Pein-sama's room, if you want to live, you will not go in there. He and Konan-sama like to be alone some days."

He walks further down the hall and we run into another member of the group that Madara had assembled. This one was a tall blue skinned man who looked oddly like a shark out of water. He wonders who the brat is. Zetsu introduces me to him. I am Tobi, a new recruit. The blue face man comments something about how the Akatsuki won't need recruits, because once the current missions were done, that there would be no more use for any new members. Before I can ask him what he meant by that, Zetsu escorts me further down the hall. He tells me that was Kisame, and that I should beware of his partner, the former ninja from Konoha. This intrigues me, which one of my fellow ninjas would join up with Madara. He walks down the hall and shows me to my room. He comes later to escort me to where I will do my chores.

This is how it goes for the next couple of weeks and then one day, Zetsu comes and gets me. He tells me that there is an important mission and that I am to escort him. We travel towards the land of sand, I have never been to the hidden village in that land but I have heard of it. We travel through a heavily wooded territory, which only painfully reminded me of the forests surrounding Konoha. We slow down.

Zetsu turns around, "We are nearly there. When we get there, you are to look for something."

"What am I looking for?" I comment, hearing my voice coming out. I am still surprise by how my voice sounds. It feels like it should belong to someone else and not to me.

"You are looking for a ring, a ring that is like mine, but different. It's very special."

We walk there and from a distance I can see that the fight that had gone on here had been very powerful. We get closer and I see destruction everywhere. We get over the ridge of the crater and I see puppets everywhere. This was not going to be an easy job. While I am looking, I notice Zetsu walking over to the middle of the crater where there are three puppets huddled in death, if death is what you want to call it, together. I finally find the ring and Zetsu and I leave. I ask who it was the puppet user was, and all that Zetsu said was "Sasori." We meet up with Deidara, the partner of the member who I had just token the ring from. He looked like he been to hell and back. He was commenting on those darn Konoha ninjas. I was slightly amused to see that my former comrades were still powerful enough to take Deidara. From the start, he doesn't like me. I don't really care though, I have my freedom of sorts and I can see other things beside the dark and dank recesses of my mind. You can only stare at the walls of your mind for so long before you get extremely sick of looking at the walls.

We race back to the hideout. The members are congregating and they look extremely bored with each other. While Madara is away, Pein makes the decisions and for the most part Madara trusts him to make decisions that Madara would agree with. Madara wouldn't have made him the face of Akatsuki if Madara didn't trust his decisions, most of the time. I may not know much of what has been going on but I do realize this. I look around and see all of the members are there. I see the missing-nin that represents Konoha, I look at him and realize that he is an Uchiha. So this is the murderer of my clan. He looks so emotionless. Could the Uchiha clan really have pushed their kids so hard that one of them turned against them? I would have liked to think that they couldn't have done so.

Pein looked at this ninja, "Itachi, how is the tracking of the Kyuubi container going?"

Itachi looked at him coldly, "The kyuubi container is being tracked. He is back in Konoha and under new protection. They are making their way to meet one of Sasori's spies in Otokagure. They are seeking information about their lost team member," I notice that Itachi made a little smirk at this comment. Why would Itachi smirk at this? What was so special about this team member that they wanted to get him back.

Pein looked at Itachi. "Good, track him some more from a far and while you are doing that, you can assist Kisame in obtaining the yonbi. Now for our newest member," he turned his attention onto me. "You will obtained the sanbi demon. Deidara will escort you there."

I nodded my head.

-----------

I had obtained the 3 tailed demon and had brought it back. Now Pein-sama wanted us to track something else. We were to track Orochimaru's former pupil. We tracked him and he quickly noticed that we were trailing him. He attacked us when he thought we had let our guard down. He turned around to see the damage he had caused and in doing this showed his face to us. I was shocked to find that it was another Uchiha. Itachi had left one alive and from looks of it, this was his younger brother. I, now, had understanding of the true coldness of Uchiha Itachi, my own relative. He would kill all of his own clan except one, his younger brother. What had spared this Uchiha's life, I wondered? Was it just dumb luck, had he been away and when he came back the massacre was over and he had been spared from his brother's murderous act? Or was it worse, had he been kept alive and made to watch the whole act? I don't know.

The Uchiha looked at me with cold, devoid of any emotion eyes. Deidara had decided to attack him with his clay bombs. I made sure to get out of the way, not that I don't trust Madara to keep this precious body of mine from dying, I just do it out of instinct. There is a large explosion, I'm think Deidara might have gone a little over board with the amount of explosive clay that he uses. When the smoke clears, I expected to find that there was nothing left but the charred remains of a body, but I am shocked to see that Sasuke is still alive. He stands there emotionless, with his snake summon protecting him from the explosion. Orochimaru trained this kid a little too well, too well in fact that this kid turned on him.

Deidara made some comment that seemed to upset the kid. We both are caught off guard by his speed. Deidara jumped off to the side but I was too slow to move out of the way. Maybe if I am killed that will finally solve the problem of Madara. The blade slices through my chest. The pain is sharp but it soon starts to dissipates. I knew that Madara would not let his favorite host body gets killed off so easily. My body is healing itself. I hear Sasuke commenting to Deidara about what he knows about Itachi. I stand up, I catch Sasuke off guard for a quick second. The battle begins. Deidara sends explosives flying towards Sasuke but he simply deflects them with some chakra projectiles. They come flying my way. I tell Deidara to not set off the explosives, I really don't want to die again. I am merely an onlooker. I prefer not to fight besides with this situation, Deidara will not be happy if I intrude on his battle. When Deidara-sempai orders me to do something I will do it.

The battle eventually ends with Deidara getting killed off. I am wounded but am fine. Madara never would allow such wounds to do harm to his body. I noticed through the battle though that Sasuke seemed to use a jutsu that seemed very familiar to me. I think about where it comes from and realizes that was the jutsu that Kakashi had been working on. Had Madara lied to me about Kakashi being dead? Not that I don't trust his words, well, actually most of the time I don't. But why he would lie to me about my friends and family being… ahh poop, what an idiot I am. I want to go back to Konoha to find out the truth, I start heading that way. Suddenly I feel myself getting weaker. I black out.

When I wake up I realize that I am back in my cage. Madara smirked at me. "Do you realize, dear Obito, that what you were going to do was not your smartest move? Do you think I don't know what you were thinking about doing? Do you really think that I would allow you to do such a foolish action? For that, my dear descendent, you are going back in your cage and you won't be coming out of that cage anytime soon," he stated before leaving me alone.

He had taken my body back. I had time to think about things. I had time to think about what I had seen when I had some freedom. I forgot if I mentioned this but you can only think so much before you repeat that thinking process. It's boring that way. It's cruel and it's unusual. It's torture. Maybe this is Madara's form of torture for me. I don't know how long I sit here in my cage before Madara decided to come and visit me.

"Well, I think I will allow you to see what is going on outside. You were a good boy except for that one time," his quiet voice told me.

"Well, aren't you generous?" I replied dryly.

He smirked but said nothing and walked out of the room. I was allowed to look out and see what was happening. I noticed that we were at the Valley of the End. Why would we be here? Was Madara reminiscing about his past life? I followed his movements. I can see someone approach us. It was my former mentor, Zetsu. I couldn't hear what he is saying. Someone must have put the volume on mute because I could not hear them talk. I feel myself nodding my head. After that, it went blank as if Madara had taken back my little bit of freedom that he had given me. I look around and see him coming towards me. His face shows little emotion.

"Well, at least Pein was not a complete idiot. He did at least manage to get rid of the Toad Sage before he died."

What? Toad Sage dead? Wasn't the Toad Sage, the great Jiraiya-sama, the teacher of my sensei?

"At least, this should make it easier to capture the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He'll be more vulnerable then before, now that his greatest protector is gone."

I wanted to ask him what he meant by this outburst but he walked away before I could ask him. He didn't allow me to see out anymore. So I was left to my own thoughts once again. I was curious about this infamous Kyuubi container that I had heard mentioned so often. Who was he that the great Jiraiya-sama would give up his life to defend him. I remember hearing something while listening; yes, I know me listening, who would have thunk; to some of my clan members when I was little about the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Kyuubi no Kitsune was a legendary being of immense power. It was said to be neither good nor bad but simply a being of pure chaos. It was predicted that if he ever came to this plain of existence that he would come for Konoha. Had this happen?

It was when I was pondering this, that I noticed my cage had started to disappear. What was going on? Was Madara giving me back my freedom? High unlikely, something must have happened.

Before I knew it, I was back in the physical world. My body was racked with pain. Madara was definitely not around, he would have been healing this before I could have a chance to break loose.

I hear a voice, a young male's voice that was definitely not Madara's, say something from somewhere near me. "Is he dead, Kakashi-sensei?"

I weakly open my eye. I feel a cough coming and it came. My lips felt wet after this cough and they tasted like the salty taste of blood. This was not good.

I hear another voice, this one slightly deeper but still familiar, tiredly respond, "Not yet, Naruto, but he's done for. It won't be long before he is. You should sit down. You have been through a lot and you are almost out of your own chakra," Kakashi responded.

"Hey, Kakashi-teme, is that anyway to talk about a good friend?" my voice croaks out feebly. I see Kakashi come over to me. His single non-sharingan eye looks at me in surprise. He looks tired. He reaches out to remove out to remove the mask from my face. I finally can feel real air on my face. "I'm sorry, Kakashi. I couldn't control my body. The body was not my own."

I can see in his eye deciding whether or not to believe me. Finally he looks at me once more and then at the boy who stood next to him. I look at this boy carefully. His hair reminds me too much of Sensei. The most noticeable thing about him is the whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Naruto, can you please get Sakura please? We need her medical jutsus," Kakashi told Naruto. Before I could object to receiving medical care, Naruto nodded and disappeared out of sight to find this Sakura person. I wanted to object to medical care because I don't know for sure if once I am healthy again that Madara won't come back and take over once again.

"You shouldn't have done that?" I whisper to Kakashi.

He just looks at me. His response is, "I have lost too many people dear to me. I won't lose you as well."

Another shot of pain surged through me; I cringed as the pain threatens to overtake me. When it dies down, I pant my response to Kakashi. "You never lost me. I have always been with you. Just look at your other eye. Now before I go through another one of those, who was that boy next to you?"

"That was Uzumaki Naruto, the most unpredictable shinobi from Konoha. He is also the son of the late Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, our sensei."

"Our sensei did ask the girl out, huh," I responded weakly. I'm not going to be here much longer.

"Don't talk, Sakura will be here soon. Tsunade taught her so she knows her stuff," Kakashi's normally calm voice has become frantic.

"I don't want to be healed. I don't know if Madara has left me completely or if he is hiding somewhere within ready to take over," I reply.

My world is slowly blackening. "I'm sorry, Kakashi."

My vision fades and I feel myself draw my last breath.

-----------

The next thing I know I am standing over what had been my body. My body was wracked with scars and wounds. I look over to Kakashi and sees that he is crying. I'm sorry, Kakashi. I couldn't stay.

"Well, look at who finally joined us. The first to die but one of the last to show up. You never did learn the art of how to be on time," a voice said behind me. I look behind and see a woman with long reddish brown hair and a rich shade of olive green eyes. "Long time, no see, Obito-kun."

"Rin! You're here. Why?"

"A gal can't just be here because she wants to be. Well to tell you the truth, I, sometimes, come down here and see what Kakashi-kun is up to."

"I see," was my response to her. I see in the physical world that Naruto had returned with a girl with bright bubblegum pink hair and olive green eyes. This must be the Sakura that Kakashi had ordered Naruto to find.

"I lied, I also come to see her as well," she told me. I look at her. She needed to explain this one to me. I knew her enough to know that her parents had died before they could have any more kids. "She's my daughter. Trust me, you wouldn't know the father. He was a ninja of our village but he was older and more experienced, but he was a jerk, when he found out that I was pregnant and he left me for another. I died giving birth to her. She was given a nice home with some civilians who love her like she is their own biological daughter. She doesn't know yet that they aren't her biological parents."

"Oh, look who shows up finally. I'm impressed, you were always late but never 17 years late. This is a new record don't you think, Kushina?" I look and see my sensei standing there. He was grinning. The flaming red haired woman standing next to him just rolled her eyes.

"You're just happy that you have another male to talk to," Kushina responded lightly thwacking her husband on the back of his head.

"True."

"Hey, it's not my fault that I wasn't here before you guys. My body got possessed by an evil force," I replied sulking.

"We know, Obito-kun. We know, we are just given you are hard time," Rin responded to me.

I sighed and I look at our group of people. "So what do we do as dead people?"

"We do whatever we want. But most of the times, if we want to, we look over the ones that we care for that are still alive," Rin replied.

We looked on at my dead body and then followed Kakashi and the two youngsters back to Konoha. While on the way back, Sensei comes up to me and says, "Once we get back to Konoha, we should go to the hot springs and meet up with Jiraiya-sensei." I didn't have time to say anything because Sensei soon got hit by his wife.

"You will not try and corrupt Obito, dear. Leave him alone, we don't need another pervert ghost hanging around."

"Yes, ma'am," Sensei meekly said, his eyes staring at the ground.

This was going to be an interesting afterlife I'll tell you that much.

------

**Obito, here signing off.**

**Fin**.

**So anyway, I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry if I made Tobi in your mind out of character but I tried to make sorta in character. Blame the muse. But anyway before I can go off on a tangent about how the muse, at least mine, is evil incarnate, lets end it. You know what to do: Read and Review, it helps me with my writing and maybe keeps the muses at bay for awhile. (I don't care for flames, they are only good on torches anyway.)**


End file.
